minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Lesser Antilles
History Foundation Period (7/19/2018 - 7/23/2018) The Lesser Antilles was a Fifth-Era town founded by OwlArchitect on July 19, 2018. It soon became the most populous town on the server, with 5 members. Roseau, Dominica became the location for the town home, and LantaCrafters began construction of dirt huts on the island of Martinique. In Roseau, OwlArchitect began construction on the Roseau Tower, and began to make plans with Garrett119 of New Managua to create a nation. Pan-American Union Period (7/23/2018 - 8/10/2018) On July 23, 2018, the Lesser Antilles, New Managua, and the Brazilian Republic formed the Pan-American Union. New Managua was the capital and Garrett119 led the nation. Tensions between the Union and the French Republic nearly reached a boiling point over the Strait of Gibraltar and Pan-American outposts in Europe. The Lesser Antilles wished for peace, and thankfully, a war never broke out. Meanwhile, the town began to expand at a relatively rapid rate. It expanded northward and even established a farming outpost in northwestern Canada and another logging outpost on the island of Trinidad. Also, the town gained access to a Pan-American outpost in the end that functioned as an endermen grinder. This grinder allowed the town to earn funds to expand and purchase essential items. Pre-Map Update Caribbean Union Period (8/10/2018 - 8/20/2018) On August 10, 2018, Garrett119 transferred leadership of the Pan-American Union to CodeNameEagle, and renamed the nation to the Caribbean Union. The town also finished construction of new helipad (later to become Antillean Times) towers off the western coast of Dominica on August 10, 2018. From August 18-19, the mayor of Lesser Antilles mined the closer of two Sea Temple northeast of the capital. Sponge was extracted from the temples, and dried and stored in the Roseau Tower storage facility. However, after the map update, both Sea Temples were destroyed. Post-Map Update Caribbean Union Period (8/20/2018 - ) The Lesser Antilles survived the map update, however, the underground farms in its Canadian outpost were deleted by the map update. Also, the ocean surrounding the islands became much deeper. On September 3, 2018, TheCarlagas left the Lesser Antilles. On September 4, 2018, the Antillean Times published its second issue. Great Southern Expansion: 9/8/2018 On September 8, 2018, the mayor of the Lesser Antilles, OwlArchitect, expanded the towns borders to include the islands south of Martinique: St Lucia, St Vincent and the Grenadines, and Grenada. Trinidad & Tobago + Barbados Expansion: 9/9/2018 On September 9, the Lesser Antilles claimed the remaining area of Trinidad and Tobago, as well as Barbados. Barbados also became the town's 3rd outpost. United Communes Period: 9/23/2018 - 9/30/2018 On 9/23/2018, the Lesser Antilles left the Caribbean Union for the United Communes. This came after the town funded the creation of this new nation, and built an embassy in its capital. It also followed a period of inactivity by the Caribbean Union's leader, CodeNameEagle, and the other towns within the nation also being inactive. Inactive Period: 9/30/2018 - 11/13/2018 = Confederacy Period: 11/13/2018 - The Lesser Antilles joined the Confederacy, Atlantis's new nation, on 11/13/2018 after a month of inactivity. Members OwlArchitect ExplorerEze LantaCrafterS Matthew_393 OwlCharles TheCarlagas Infrastructure & Architecture The Architecture of the Lesser Antilles mixes post-modern styles like Neo-Futurism, Arcology, and New Classical Architecture with the concept of seasteading. Due to the limited amount of dry land in the Lesser Antilles, the town utilizes a vertical design that allows for the construction of ocean towers. Some are anchored into nearby islands, and others are anchored only to the sea floor. Additionally, instead of roads, a system of helipads were created in order to be used for Minecart Plane travel. Maps Maps of the Lesser Antilles from throughout its history. Category:Fifth Era Category:Town Category:Fifth Era Town